Red Lights
by BeastInMyHeart
Summary: Neon paint party plus Bechloe! One-shot. Rated M for language and mild sexual content.


"Who is ready to party and get down?!" Fat Amy yelled as the Bellas in white followed her out of the house while hollering and giggling. Beca was at the end of the pack, she was ecstatic that the Treblemakers were hosting a party tonight. She really needed to let go and have fun with the people that she could tolerate.

When they got to the hedge that was separating the two houses, she saw Chloe standing next to it in a white button down shirt with a delightful smile on her lips, while holding the yellow cup that looked so familiar to Beca. Everyone climbed through the hole in the bush that Fat Amy cut when the two a capella groups moved next to each other.

"Has this hole always been here?" Stacie asked as she was the last one to go through.

Beca stepped closer, she gave Chloe a grin and started to go through the secret entrance. The redhead wrapped her hand around Beca's bicep to keep her from disappearing. Beca looked curiously at Chloe, it took her three seconds to realize that the co-leader of the Bellas was tipsy. The goofy smile never left her lips as she swayed back and forth.

"What's up, Chlo?" The DJ questioned.

Chloe chewed on her bottom lip and her fingers tightened around the yellow cup. Beca finally remembered where she has seen that cup. She used it during her audition for the Bellas. "Can you stay with me tonight?" Chloe tried to not make the request sound too desperate.

"Don't I always?" She replied with a smile.

Beca was the one that had to watch out for Chloe at parties, since she tended to go over board. Beca was there to hold Chloe's hair back when her stomach disagreed with the liquor. She was always there when Chloe would start making a fool of herself or if she is about to get into trouble. Beca is probably the reason Chloe hasn't been arrested yet, of course she would be the one to bail her out, if she did get that far.

Chloe brightly smile and pulled the short girl into a bone crushing hug. "You're such a great friend."

Beca laughed as she pulled back. "Let's go, tipsy."

Both of them climbed through the hole that lead to the backyard of the Treblemakers' house. People were scattered throughout the yard, while black lights hung everywhere. Beca laughed as she saw a guy run by, chasing after a screaming girl with a can of paint. Chloe excitedly grabbed Beca's hand and dragged her straight for the bar.

"I'll make you a drink." Chloe yelled into the brunette's ear since they were standing right next to the speaker. Beca nodded and the redhead walked around the bar.

The DJ's eyes scanned the party, she spotted Stacie and Cynthia Rose grinding together on the dance floor. Her focus shifted to Ashley and Jessica sitting on the outside couch laughing with some other people while Lily suddenly peaked her head over the couch with paint all over her face. Fat Amy and Bumper were making out by the backdoor. She noticed Benji and Emily talking in the corner. The only person missing from the Bellas group was Flo, that was until the acrobat made herself present by doing a crazy backflip in the middle of a circle that some people were making.

'Die Young' by Kesha came on just as Chloe came back to Beca's side, carrying her yellow cup and a red solo cup for Beca. Chloe's mouth dropped open as she handed the red cup to the brunette and began to move her hips to the beat.

"Come on, Becs. Dance with me!" Chloe said as she tugged on the DJ's arm with her free hand. Beca held up a finger as she quickly chugged the alcoholic drink and threw the cup on the grass. She moved closer to Chloe and bopped her head to the beat.

"Hey, Beca and Chloe!" Jesse showed up just as the girls were getting started. He wearing a white tank top, with paint running down his arms. "Welcome to the Annual Treble's Neon Party!" He held his fist to Beca and they did their - as Chloe says, 'so middle school' - fist bump.

"Some turn out dude, I think half the school is here." Beca yelled over the music.

Jesse nodded and pointed at the house. "You should see inside, it is so packed." He took a sip of his drink as his eyes scanned the yard. "We're the kings and queens of the campus!" He screamed louder than the music and everyone cheered at his statement.

"You're such a dork." Beca laughed as she pushed his shoulder and pulled back with some neon paint on her hand. She wiped it onto his shirt, making a streak of orange paint in her wake.

Jesse didn't mind. "Hey, since I've got you two here, I need some advice with a girl." He glanced around again. "Oh, there she is." He said as he pointed at a blonde that was talking to a couple of other people. She wore a very short white dress with sliver high heels. She was very attractive, maybe out of Jesse's league.

"What's the story?" Beca asked as she gazed at Chloe, being oddly quiet. Beca playfully swiped the yellow cup from her hands and took a gulp causing the redhead pouted.

"Well, she is in two of my classes and every time I try to talk to her, I make a complete fool of myself." He informed as he kept his eyes on the blonde.

"Why don't you just go ask her to dance?" Chloe spoke up as she took her cup back from Beca.

"Yeah, show your feeling through dancing. Maybe sing along with the song, but make sure it is a good song. Not the lollipop song, anything but that song." Beca stated as she shook her head and poked Chloe in her ribs for sticking out her tongue at her.

"That was a good performance!" Jesse exclaimed defending his group.

"Just go get your girl!" Beca said as she turned her attention back to her guy friend.

"I need more alcohol for a confidence booster. Have fun, girls. Chloe don't get into trouble! Oh, and neon paint is a requirement! There is some inside, so go paint each other." He walked past his friends with a wink at Beca and made a bee line to the bar. Beca began to regret confiding in Jesse about her crush on Chloe, since he badgers her every opportunity he gets.

Beca chuckled and mocked Jesse pointing her index finger at the redhead. "Don't get into trouble."

"I'll try not to, but I can't promise it." Chloe smirked as she grabbed Beca's hand and laced their fingers. "Just don't let me embarrass myself."

"I'm right on top of that, Chlo."

The DJ allowed Chloe to drag her to the backdoor.

The Trebles' house reeked of sweaty people, thrown up alcohol, and cheap weed. Beca stuck her tongue out while making a sound of disgust at the combination of scents. From that second on, she decided that, after getting painted, she would stay in the yard for the remainder of the party.

Chloe stopped at the inside bar, putting her cup down and picking up two glow-in-the-dark shot glasses. Beca watched as her fingers skimmed the tops of the alcohol bottles as if she was contemplating what to pick. When it came to shots, Chloe stuck with one thing and one thing only, Vodka. The DJ has never seen her chose anything else and often wondered why she never dared to drink something with more taste.

"Tequila?" Beca lifted an eyebrow as Chloe poured the liquid into the tiny plastic cups.

"Totes, I'm feeling bold tonight." She declared, handing a shot to Beca while giving her friend a wink. Beca felt her heart flutter as her nimble fingers brushed the redhead's. "To being fast friends." Chloe cheered and tapped Beca's cup.

After three more shots, Beca and Chloe made their way to the 'paint station.' Chloe grabbed a can that said 'blue' on it, she pursed her lips as she turned to the brunette and thought about what to paint on her. She wanted to do something creative, but badass to match Beca's personality.

Beca grabbed the pink fluorescent color, knowing what she wanted to draw on Chloe. "Can you undo, like three of your buttons?" Beca asked, Chloe scrunched her brow in confusion then leaned forward with a devilish smirk.

"You already want to get me undressed this early in the night?"

"N-no, I just need to see your chest." Beca mumbled. She widened her eyes as she realized what she said, "Not for that reason, I-I, damn it," She cursed at the sudden inapt stuttering her brain was causing. "I have an idea what to paint on you."

Chloe laughed at the DJ's frustration. "Unbutton them yourself, my hands are full." She held up the tin of paint and grabbed the brush that was sitting in it. Beca rolled her eyes and placed the pink can back on the table. She reached towards Chloe's first button, her hands shaking with nerves. The brunette didn't understand why her body was acting like this was a big deal. Beca Effin Mitchell does not get nervous! Chloe enjoyed watching the DJ squirming by the time she got to the last button.

Beca began to paint, a potential masterpiece, on Chloe's chest. Chloe could see the concentration in the Beca's navy blue eyes, it was the same focus when the younger Bella works on a mix. Beca stepped back and admired her work, it definitely was a masterpiece.

"What is it?" Chloe questioned as she looked down at her chest.

"A bird." Beca frowned. Chloe saw a small mirror on the table, she held it up and saw the artwork.

"Wow, why are you so talented?!"

Beca grinned with a shoulder shrug. "One of my many perks."

"Hmm, you can make aca-awesome mixes with a soundboard and you can paint. I wonder what else those magic fingers could do." Chloe smiled smugly.

Beca thought she could fight back the flirtation with her own. "Well, you sing music without instruments, it's all from your mouth, so I wonder what else your magical mouth could do."

"You do the same." Chloe remarked and took it a step further, due to her tequila induced mind. "I bet your mouth and fingers are earth-shattering in bed."

"Chloe!" Beca exclaimed as she could feel her ears getting red. Chloe giggled at the shocked expression of the DJ, flustered Beca was cute. "You're so weird."

"Thanks." Chloe smiled. "Okay, I know I can't top what you drew on me, so bare with me."

"Just don't paint a penis on me or I will haunt you when I die." Beca sternly said.

"I wouldn't mind that."

Chloe ended up drawing a small ladybug on Beca's cheek and rainbow streaks down her arms.

Two hours of partying, Beca was wasted, but not on Chloe's level. They danced on the edge of the pool, Beca kept a held on Chloe, with her being a clumsily drunk, she would be the one to fall into the water.

Chloe moved closer to Beca and leaned in so her mouth was resting on Beca's ear, sending shivers down the brunette's spine. "I want to go swimming, want to swim with me?" The older Bella slurred.

"You can't even walk, how are you going to swim?" Beca asked and just to prove her point, she let go of Chloe for a second and the redhead almost stumbled backwards.

"That's why you need to go in with me." Beca shook her head. "Fine. I don't need you." Chloe said as she quickly broke free of Beca's hands, pushing her yellow cup in place of her arm and jumped into the water. Everyone cheered her on, Beca was surprise when no one else joined the crazy Bella.

"Shit." Beca mumbled quickly sobering up when Chloe took awhile to come up to the surface. "Damn it, Chlo!" She bellowed before she leaped into the pool. She gripped Chloe's hand and pulled her up.

When they both came up with the paint running down their skin, the crowd was even more rowdy. Chloe was in hysterics, but Beca wasn't happy, she gave her friend a stern and angry expression.

"Oh, Becs, I was just joking." Chloe confessed as she swam towards Beca and wrapped her arms around her neck. "But, thank you for saving me, my knight in shining armor." Chloe batted her eye lashes innocently,

"You did that on purpose to get me into the pool." Beca grumbled as she turned her head to the side.

"I might have." She admitted. The older girl then whispered into Beca's ear. "I just had to see you wet tonight."

Beca's breathing stopped as she could feel her skin heating up in the cool water. Just then, as if fate was fucking with her, the auto-playlist made 'Titanium' blasted through the speakers. Chloe wrapped her legs around the DJ's waist, making Beca move her head to glance at her best friend.

"Chlo, we should get out, I'm getting cold." Beca lied, it was actually the complete opposite, she was getting hot. Too hot.

"But, my lady jam just came on." She pouted as the song's beat began to build. Beca walked Chloe to the stairs and Chloe reluctantly released the brunette. The DJ grabbed the Bella's hand and urged her out of the pool. She could feel Chloe's fingers tighten on hers as the beat reached it's peak.

Jesse walked over to the dripping girls, with the blonde on his arm. "That was awesome, Chlo!" He held up his fist in front of Chloe, but when she didn't fist bump him, he dropped his hand disappointingly. "If you two don't want to sit around in wet clothes, feel free to go to my room to get something dry." He offered before he walked away with his girl.

The DJ gazed at Chloe, she was wearing a dazed look as her lips moved to the lyrics. Beca tugged on her hand to get her attention. "Want to get into something dry?" She inquired as Chloe's eyes glided Beca up and down then nodded. Instead of going to Jesse's room, she lead Chloe back to the hole in the hedges.

After the brunette took Chloe to her own bedroom, Beca striped her soaking clothes off of her body with the door slightly cracked. She could hear the music from the party while people were yelling and laughing. She walked into her bathroom to grab a towel for her hair, she contemplated whether or not she should jump in the shower to wash off the smell of chlorine and the rest of the paint, but decided against it as she grabbed a towel and wiped off the paint. She wanted to get back to the party, it was only eleven at night, which is early to a college student.

As she walked out of her bathroom while drying her hair, Chloe pushed her door open with a smirk and nothing on but her underwear and bra. Beca stopped next to her bed, her eyes racking over the redhead's glorious body. She could hear the beat of her heart in her ears as her mouth became dry.

"W-what's up, Chlo?" She stammered out as she had to tell herself to move her eyes up from the exposed Bella.

"I have a question for you." Chloe replied smoothly and strutted towards the DJ. Beca held her gaze, she could see a mischief plan brewing and it caused the brunette to gulp as Chloe stopped a breath away from her.

The only thing that Beca could do was nod her head slowly. "Since you know my lady jam." Chloe winked. "What's yours?"

"Ugh." She knew what song was her 'lady jam', but unlike confident Chloe, she wasn't so open to the idea of giving that information to anyone. It's private. "I don't have one." She shrugged, she moved her eyes to the side as she suddenly got nervous, again, under the redhead's seductive demeanor.

"Everyone has one. Just tell me."

"Why?" Still looking at the wall.

"It only seems fair." The Bella whispered into the younger girl's ear.

Beca forced the groan to stay in her throat. She then husked out, "'Red Lights' by Tiësto."

She took a chanced glance at Chloe, she had an odd feeling that she wanted the redhead to approve her choice of song.

"Mmm, that song really builds too." Chloe smirked and leaned closer. "I have one, maybe two, more questions."

"Well, ask away seeing as I can't avoid it." Beca murmured.

"Do I make you nervous?" She asked and skimmed a her finger tips over Beca's forearm.

When the brunette's breath caught in her windpipe, she knew she was in trouble. She couldn't lie, because Chloe could read her very well, she always knows if she wasn't being completely honest with her.

"Becs, are you nervous?" Chloe leaned even closer, their lips grazing together. Beca decided to bite the bullet as she nodded her head while her eyes fell closed. "Last question." The redhead mumbled. "Do you want to kiss me, right now?" Beca's head was spinning and she knew it wasn't from the alcohol she's been consuming all night. It was Chloe being this close to her that was making her dizzy.

Beca has had a huge crush on Chloe since she barged into her shower and demanded the DJ to sing for her. As the years passed, Beca became attached to the older Bella, she loved everything about her. She has been attracted to other females, but Chloe was different, she didn't just want to get her into bed. Instead of the dirty fantasies, she would picture her future with Chloe by her side. She literally couldn't imagine her life without the bubbly redhead. That was when she told Jesse about it and he responded by telling her that Chloe has a crush on her as well, but she didn't believe him.

Right now, though, she did.

"I always want to kiss you." Beca confessed before she closed the final inches that were between them.

The spark immediately ignited as Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and pulled their bodies flush. She could taste the passion as Chloe slipped her tongue into Beca's mouth. The DJ teasingly bit it, which made the redhead moan and twist her fingers into Beca's hair, tugging her impossibly closer. The brunette's hands mindlessly traveled down to Chloe's ass, she gripped her backside as she spun her towards the bed. Chloe's knees buckled against the side of the mattress, causing her to fall backwards with Beca landing on top of her comfortably.

Beca pulled away and peppered heavy kisses, with an occasional sensual nipping, at Chloe's jawline. She found the Bella's hands, intertwining their fingers, and pinned them above her head.

"Ugh, Beca." A moan fled from the redhead's mouth. Beca came back up to silence her best friend by molding their lips together.

The DJ pulled back with a look of lust in her eyes. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this."

Chloe's sapphire eyes focused on Beca's. "Oh, I know how long that would be." She beamed as she squeezed Beca's hands. "Since you saw me in the shower."

Beca smiled and reconnected their lips in a heavenly kiss. She poured all of her bottled emotions into it, showing Chloe her love, desire, and happiness. Chloe groaned as she turned them over, straddling the DJ. She pushed her hand on Beca's chest as she sat up.

"What are you doing?" Beca questioned as she watched Chloe lean over to grabbed the DJ's phone. Chloe held up a finger as she effortless typed in Beca's password and went straight to Youtube.

Beca impatiently got up on her elbows as she watched the redhead. She pushed herself up and started to kiss Chloe's toned stomach greedily. The action threw Chloe off guard, she whimpered and tossed her head back. Beca continued her way up as she reached around Chloe's back and fumbled with her bra clasp.

Then music started, it wasn't just any song, it was Beca's 'lady jam.' Beca leaned back and raised an eyebrow at the girl that was sitting her in lap.

Chloe chuckled as she wrapped her hands around Beca's neck after placing the phone on the table. "I want to see how much this song gets to you."

"You are already doing that." Beca said as she glanced down to the cleavage that was centimeters from her face. "I don't need a song, when I have you."

The redhead laughed as she scratched the back of Beca's neck. "You're such a romantic." Chloe felt her bra straps loosen and noticed Beca's smug grin.

"Badass." The small Bella corrected as the beat of 'Red Lights' began to build. With the mix of Chloe and the song, Beca's stomach tightened as her breathing picked up rapidly.

 _White lights, flirt in the_ _darkness  
_ _This road leads where your heart is  
_ _These signs, something we can't ignore no_

Chloe sung as she finished Beca's task and took off her own bra. Beca's hands balled into fists as she stared at Chloe's breasts, she gulped.

"Let's run them red lights." Chloe whispered and peaked Beca's lips, snapping her out of her daze.

"You're so weird." Beca said as she couldn't contain her smile.

"You're weird too." Chloe replied before Beca closed the remaining inches that were between them.


End file.
